


Fight Me

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Disasters, Feel-good, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and Swiss congregate in the Cardinal’s chambers to play some video games, and the others tag along. Dew is in full gremlin mode, and isn’t about to behave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Koy-Fish. Inquire about yours on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

Swiss is your go-to gaming partner. He seems to have an inherent talent for beating you at almost any game, which is rich considering you'd been gaming for much longer than he had. Or perhaps, since he far surpassed you in centuries of age, he had. Did they even have video games in Hell?

Regardless, the ghoul had invited you over for a lazy Saturday of fun playing the new version that just came out of a game he liked. His band mates had insisted on being an audience for the day, since they had nothing better to do except practice, and they had already done too much of that. Swiss' ghoul quarters were too small to fit a band full of his likely rowdy brethren, so he had approached the Cardinal about borrowing his pad for the day.

"What do you want to use it for?" Copia had asked, walking briskly down the hallway to his first meeting of the day. He paused to glance over at Swiss. "Not an orgy, eh?"

"Nah," Swiss laughed. "Just some games. Looking to beat one of the Sibling's asses." Copia turned sharply to him again. "Not like that! Look Cardi, my quarters won't fit everyone. You've got a huge TV, lots of room..."

"Yes. Fine, very well," Copia muttered. "Just leave it exactly as it was found. I want no mess when I come back, I may have company tonight!" Swiss let out a breath. Thankfully Copia hadn't asked if Dew would be there, which would be a sure path to more dubious consent. "Eh..." Copia brought up as the ghoul turned on his heel. "Will Dewdrop be there?" Swiss cursed silently.

"He might show. But don't worry! We got him on a leash." Swiss winked through his mask, walking away backward. "Figuratively speaking!" Copia sighed as he watched the tall ghoul jog down the ministry hall.

"I would have accepted literally," he murmured.

\--

You head toward the Cardinal's room where you'd been instructed to meet the others. You'd never been down this wing of the Abbey before, having never had the opportunity to spend the night with the Cardinal or assist him with any of his business— physical or otherwise. You're almost nervous, second guessing your presence in such an important area. Then Swiss' invitation enters your mind again, and you smile. Of course it's okay. Swiss is one of Copia’s, and if he got the word, it was fine. It's not like you're about to play minigolf in Papa Emeritus II's office, like those two Siblings last week. For better or for worse, you heard they enjoyed the spanking they received for it.

You knock on the grand wooden door of the Cardinal’s suite, and after a few seconds it swings open. “Hey!” Swiss gives you a big hug and welcomes you in, the suite lively with chatter in ghoulish already. You look past him to the others, smirking.

"All the others here to watch me kick your ass?" Swiss walks you in, rubbing your shoulders in a friendly massage.

"In your dreams, baby. Here, we got snacks." He leads you inside the big room, and you stare around the walls in awe. It’s much larger than the Siblings’ dorms, and double the size of ghoul quarters, from what you’ve seen of them. Extravagant decoration and gothic ornaments decorate the room, with lots of books in high bookcases, paintings depicting an antichrist, and a large fireplace that burns a bewitching black flame. A monstrously large cage holds five rats scurrying around, some of them asleep. The red shag carpets are so clean, and everything seems to be perfectly in order—you’d hate to mess anything up, so you don’t dare touch a thing you see.

Cumulus runs over to give you a hug and Cirrus joins as Mountain piles in around you three. He gives a tight squeeze then lets you go. Rain is busy inspecting the placement of a painting over the mantle in distaste. It’s a portrait of a rat, painted as a baron.

"Everyone but Aeth is here,” Swiss mentions. “He had some business to take care of with Cardi, but he wanted me to tell you he hopes you win."

You grin. “I hope so too.”

"You know what that means, right? Daddy's not home." Dew flashed a grin. “We got the place all to ourselves.” You cough.

“Are you talking about Copia or Aether?” Dew ignores your question, already distracted and causing mischief. He's headed over to the rat cage. He sticks his finger between the bats, and you watch him apprehensively. He wouldn't let them out, would he? Not that you'd mind—you'd always been partial to the little creatures. But Copia would have an awful time trying to get them back in their little home with bribes of peanut butter and fruits, no doubt. For now, Dew only seems to be teasing them.

Electing to ignore him until he does something completely disastrous worthy of everyone’s attention, you go to sit down on the couch the opposite side of Swiss. You look at the cushions nervously, still feeling like an intruder in your superior's suite. Swiss chuckles when he sees your face. "Don't worry. Cardi gave us carte blanche to sit on this. This couch has probably seen a lot more butts than ours, with a lot less clothes on ‘em." Suddenly, you have the overwhelming urge to stand up. You smile however, as the music on the TV introduces which game Swiss had selected for the two of you: Mortal Kombat.

Swiss chooses the character Mileena, and you choose Baraka to play as.

"Got something to prove?" the suave ghoul nudges your knee. You just grin as your significantly larger player extends the blades from his arms beside Swiss' demon woman.

"What setting?"

"Scorpion’s Lair.” Swiss selects that, and the other ghouls begin to gather behind the couch as the match loads up. Finally it opens on a hellish landscape with lava brewing and evil-looking horned skulls piled up everywhere.

"Hell looks nothing like that," Cirrus mutters, shaking her head. You strike first position, and after the first round is announced you get the first kick in—it’s a cheap move, but you know Swiss likes to start with something fancy that requires a lot of combos; the perfect time to strike and knock him off his game.

As you start to get into the gameplay, you hear a noise. Behind you, Dew has set up a tower of books, faster than you could have imagined possible. Bound books of academia, the Third's borrowed copy of The Picture of Dorian Grey, a book on the history of black magic witchcraft, an encyclopaedia of rodents, and The Hobbit all stand stacked precariously.

"I don’t think that’s a good idea," you call back. Images of a Cardinal angry over dented first edition hardcovers fill your mind as you check back again. Heedless of your warning, Dew gets up on the table and crouches behind the book tower proudly. It sways. Cumulus notices. She tries to rush to keep it standing, but the books fall all over her and Cirrus. The taller of the two Ghoulettes does not look impressed. Dew on the other hand, looks delighted with his work.

Swiss kills you in the game. Groaning at the distraction, you rematch. You start out button mashing—you no longer care about dirty play, you have to redeem yourself to have a chance in a final round.

Dew snaps his fingers, and all the candles in the room are lit around you. "Just setting the mood." Swiss gives him a warning look as he turns back to the game. Neither of you notice the ghoul sneaking up behind the couch— and apparently, neither do the others. Dew pops his head in between you two, big black circles painted around the eyes of his mask.

"Lookita meah, I'm cardi ceeee from Gost!" Dew impersonates. "You want to watcha me thrust into some rigatoni, cara meeeeeah?" Copia's accent sounds awful coming out in Dew's half assed attempt, his own Brooklyn-esque lilt getting in the way. Cirrus gasps, rushing over to snatch the makeup brush from his hands.

"Are you four years old?!" you snap at the fire ghoul.

"Four centuries, thank you," Dew snarls back.

“Don’t impersonate boss like that,” Mountain frowns.

“Stop me, asshole! I live with him too on tour, you know I got that dead on!”

“Debatable,” Swiss deadpans, not tearing his eyes off the screen.

"Hey, you bunch of duds! It's not every day you get a chance to hang out in the boss' private quarters, alright? Better make it memorable!"

“You’re going to make it memorable for the wrong reasons,” Rain snaps.

You go back to playing, and not even 1 minute passes.

"Dew!" you hear behind you. Sitting on the edge of one side of the large plush red bed, the fire ghoul has one of the bedside drawers open and is munching something from it.

"Is that the Cardinal's panty collection?" Rain snapped, stomping over. He snatches the lace thong from Dew's teeth as the smaller of the two sticks his tongue out at the other, and sighs. "You know how protective the Cardinal is of these!"

"It's true," Mountain nods beside you, his deep, bass-like voice startling you out of nowhere. Wasn’t he on the other side of the room a second ago? "He brings them all on our tour."

"Put the panties back, gremlin!" Swiss calls distractedly, landing a slice on you in the game. You fight back with a flurry of punches, and Swiss growls as you get the edge.

After a moment, you smell something burning. _Fuck. Really?! Could he behave for one minute? The first match hadn’t even ended yet!_ Sighing and turning over your shoulder, you see one of Copia's billowing velvet curtains on fire.

"DEW!" you scream. Rain growls, tightening his little fists and getting up from his spot on the carpet beside the TV watching the game. He stomps over to the window where the flames are licking up the curtains and catching fast.

"Somebody hold him down while I fix this," the water ghoul mutters. You reluctantly get up as Swiss pauses the game, drop your controller, and Dew grabs onto the first thing he sees to avoid being dragged away— which happens to be the rat cage. It tumbles off the table and bursts open. The floor is flooded with little furry lumps, scampering everywhere. Rain leaps up on the arm of the couch to avoid them, Cirrus and Cumulus try to fix the cage, and Mountain picks a rat up that's trying to climb his leg, booping it on the nose.

In the all the chaos, the rats are collected before they get anywhere near the door, put back into the cage, and you finally get a hold of Dew to escort him over to the couch. Ignoring the venomous names he's calling you and the empty threats he keeps spewing, you sit down on top of the tiny ghoul as Rain jumps over to give some sort of shower to the curtains, effectively putting the fire out.

"Get offa me," Dew snaps up at you.

"Only if you behave."

"Fuck that! I don’t answer to you, sweetheart." You shrug, beckoning for your controller. Swiss tosses it, and Dew groans as you resume a new match. There’s no way he can slide out from under—he’s like a pinned down cat, scrambling to escape an overly affectionate hug.

Mileena slashes at your Baraka as you attempt to throw your way out of a shoulder hold. The game continues on like this as you and Swiss give the fight all you've got, laughing through each blunder and shouting at the TV over each of the brutal close ups of the gory power moves. Halfway through the third round of yours and Swiss' fight to the death, Dew starts to bump around and try to rock you off him. You let out a frustrated noise. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna tickle the shit out of you where you’re most ticklish." Swiss sighs.

"Be a shame if someone told you where those were, hey?"

"You dickheads wouldn't dare," Dew deadpans. Swiss makes a motion under his armpits. Despite his loud, obnoxious protests, you attack Dewdrop there, dropping the controller again and going full on. Dew's hand comes up to claw you, and you wrestle his arms back down-- not hard for a ghoul his size, though he puts up a good fight.

Aether comes in whistling from the hall, raising his eyebrows at the scene before him. You're tickling Dew mercilessly as he squirms and screams every curse known in Hell and on Earth through bouts of pained laughter. Ah, the little gremlin deserves it, Aether was sure of that much. After a minute of smiling fondly at the ridiculous display however, his gaze shifts up to notice the horribly singed black curtains.

"What the HELL have you lot done to Copia's suite?!"

All at once, the noise dies. You can hear a pin drop as everyone regards the fuming quintessence ghoul. As if the world hadn’t punished you enough, Copia comes walking up behind him, and lets out a long, depressed whine at the state of his room. 

“I was to bring a Sibling back here tonight!” he moaned. “She will think I’m a fucking slob!” Nobody answers him, too petrified. 

A squeak rings out, and your eyes widen. You seem to have forgotten one of the rats— a little black long boy with beady eyes is sitting on the bedspread, chewing through the pair of panties that had been left on the bed by Dew. Quiet befalls you all once more as you grimace.

A single sound breaks through the silence from beside you, accompanied by a holler from Swiss.

_MILEENA WINS. FATALITY._


End file.
